Dulce Pecado
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: [Yaoi-SasuNaru-Incesto]En ese momento no le importaba estar cometiendo el mayor tabú de la sociedad al haberse enamorado no sólo de otro hombre si no de su hermano, su mellizo. Y se dejo caer en el embriagante sopor que le ocasionaba el cuerpo contrario, ignorando a la noche que poco a poco desaparecía para dejar ver un nuevo día. "Te amo tanto, Niichan"


**DULCE PECADO**

Suspiro con fuerza sintiendo ese enorme miembro arremeter su esfínter con fuerza. Uno, dos, tres embates más y sabía que todo acabaría. Sus piernas le temblaban, y su delirio aumentaba. Aquellas manos separaron más las mejillas de su trasero llegando con más brusquedad al fondo. Gimió fuerte al su próstata ser apretada y rosada con violencia. A pesar de saberse al límite, movió con más ímpetu sus caderas empalándose más sobre ese pene.

Cualquier actor porno envidiaría sus ágiles movimientos de cadera, para ser tan joven con tan solo 15 años encima, él ya tenía suficiente experiencia en las artes del placer. Su amante le habría enseñado con esmero y paciencia.

Sus gemidos llenaban la habitación, estaba próximo. Sus paredes anales comenzaron a latir cada vez más y más, apretando con fuerza el miembro dentro, como si quisiera exprimirlo. Se lo hizo saber a su amante, las palabras cargadas de deseo salieron de sus labios entre abiertos, expresando con sonidos, y eróticos movimientos la culminación inminente que vendría, el orgasmo estaba tocando su puerta.

Con una sonrisa su amante se alejó de su cuello que devoraba con avidez dejándole claras marcas violáceas de pertenencia, esparcidas por todo el alrededor así como las marcas de sus dientes en la nuca. Le besó, ultrajado su boca como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Ah, ah… humm - El sonido morboso que hacía su trasero al bajar le enloquecía sus sentidos, al igual que sentirse llenado de esa manera - Dentro, corriente dentro de mi! ¡Ah... Si, así!

Su espalda se arqueo, miles de descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo cuando el orgasmo invadió todo sus sentidos. Explotando de su vientre, recorriendo hasta llegar a la uña de su pie.

- ¡Sasuke niichan! - Grito. Llenando sus labios con la lengua de su amante.

- ¡Oh Naruto! Te amo - Escucho en su oído cuando el mayor salió de su cuerpo flácido, chorreante. Escapando de su cuerpo, deslizándose por sus muslos el semen de su hermano.

- Y yo a ti. Te amo tanto niichan - Y se dejó caer, acostándose en el pecho blanco con cansancio.

Sintió los fuertes brazos atraerle con fuerza sin intenciones de dejarle ir. Los largos y finos falanges recorrer en una dulce caricia su espalda, y sonrió como siempre lo hacia cuando se encontraba así con Sasuke.

En ese momento no le importaba estar cometiendo el mayor tabú de la sociedad al haberse enamorado no sólo de otro hombre si no de su hermano, su mellizo. Ambos eran como sol y luna, el hecho de haber nacido el mismo día, haber compartido el mismo vientre y mas extrañamente la placenta, era un lazo que desde el momento de la concepción los unía.

Y se dejo caer en el embriagante sopor que le ocasionaba el cuerpo contrario, ignorando a la noche que poco a poco desaparecía para dejar ver un nuevo día. A sus padres que dormían en su habitación a no más de dos cuartos de distancia, a su hermano mayor Itachi que con sorpresa les había escuchado. Todo quedaría para después.

Como dice el mito japonés; Los amantes se suicidaron, y en su siguiente vida renacieron como gemelos. Ellos dos seguirán amándose sin importar sexo o sangre, continuaran haciéndolo… hasta la eternidad, como un dulce pecado.

.

.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Esto nació hoy en la mañana cuando me desperté, cuando escribía en el celular la última parte de "Sana Curiosidad" tuve que detenerme por que esta idea llego y "Puf" aquí esta escrito en su totalidad en mi celular.

Creo que es obvio que me gusta el Incesto SasuNaru pero un twincest me llamo mas, aunque técnicamente no es por que son mellizos, ósea que no son idénticos como los gemelos… umm… pero ambos compartieron la misma placenta y no estuvieron separados por la telita esta que no me molestare en buscar por que no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, como los mellizos normales.

Put, esa es la idea jajaja XD No indaguemos en las diferencias de los mellizos y los gemelos.

En fin espero que les gustara como para dejarme un RW.

Les mando muchos besos.

Chuu ~


End file.
